Tainted Innocence
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Yami is now dating Tea, leaving Yugi open to abuse and mind altering tragedy. Can Yami realize Yugi's life and light is threatened, or will Yugi pay for another one of Yami's mistakes. Deleted scenes are posted on
1. The Beginning

Tainted Innocence 

By: Dark T-K

Yugi watched as once again, Yami strolled off with his loving date, Tea. The pain wretched his heart as Yugi had to stand aside and watch his Yami leave. Yugi closed the window and lowered the shades, unable to stand the sight of the couple. It had only been two months since Yami and Tea had started dating, but it felt so much longer to Yugi.

Yugi slowly pulled out his homework, accidentally knocking over a picture. Bending over, Yugi picked up the picture, only to start tearing up. The picture was of him and Yami, when Yami first attained his new body. Yugi placed the picture down, and the sobs began.

Yugi knew that pain would never fade. Yami had found someone to love, and it wasn't him. Yugi once had the chance to tell Yami, but his fear held him back. Now, his beloved Yami would never know, and Yugi would never gain another opportunity to tell him. Yugi stumbled to his bed, his tears falling like liquid diamonds. Yugi managed to cry himself to sleep, dreaming of a love he would never have.

&

The next day, Yugi trailed behind Yami to school. Staying at least five steps behind, so as not to interfere with his Yami's business. Yugi kept to being his Yami's shadow, only following him in his silence.

"Yami!" A voice called out. Tea ran up to Yami and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two embraced, leaving Yugi to watch. Yugi turned his head away unable to conceal his hurt in his eyes, then proceeded to walk past the two.

Joey and Tristan soon caught up, only to notice Yugi walking away with his head bowed as he entered the schoolyard. Both looked over to the main entrance, to see Tea and Yami lip locking. Both shook their heads in disgust and disagreement.

"You would think that they would give it a rest around Yugi." Tristan said glaring at the couple. Joey nodded.

"Yami just doesn't seem to notice how much he's hurting Yugi. It's bad enough they're always together at school, but now Yugi has to be around them in his home too." Joey said, glimpsing Yugi going into the school. Joey walked beside Tristan as they quickly trotted by the glomping couple into the school.

"We gotta help Yugi, man. He's totally depressed and won't come talk to anyone, in fear of us seeing his true feelings." Tristan said, walking to the shared locker. Joey opens the locker.

"You know as well as I do Tristan. Yugi won't go to anyone with his problems. He'll keep them bottled up and suffer quietly." Joey said, pulling out the first period books.

"I know. He used to-"

"He used to confide in Yami. But Yami is currently too busy to listen to Yugi, much less notice him." Joey finished. Tristan sighed.

"We should go talk to him. Try and help, you know." Tristan offered.

"I already tried, but Yugi said he was fine. He won't tell us, and he sure as won't bother Yami!" Joey said. Both looked over to Yugi's locker. Yugi was standing there, pulling out his books, looking as though his life was over. "We gotta do something soon, or Yugi will do something he'll ultimately regret."

The pair walked over, only to see Seto Kaiba was now talking to Yugi. Soon Kaiba had knelt closer to Yugi; he held Yugi's hands and spoke even more softly. The conversation was low, but the expressions of both said it all. Yugi looked elated for the first time, Kaiba had that prize-winning smirk. Yugi nodded and followed off after Kaiba.

"I don't know what just happened, but I must be going insane." Tristan said. Joey nodded.

"Kaiba only spent a minute with Yugi, and it looked like he just fixed everything." Joey said, glaring at Kaiba's back. "Something is not right." Joey growled.

"Joey." Tristan said in a soft scolding tone. Joey looked back at him bewildered. "If Kaiba is willing to make Yugi happy, we're going to have to accept that. We can't go in and shatter Yugi's happiness." Tristan said, putting a hand on Joey's shoulder. Joey nodded.

"You're right. But I have the feeling that things aren't going to get any better. I fear things will get worse."

&

Yugi sighed heavily. Having Tea hug Yami, then kiss him right in front of him struck Yugi deeply. Walking down to his locker, Yugi could have hardly cared about school or the tall brunette he passed without a word.

"I should just get over him. I had my chance and I blew it. I'm only suffering because I lost." Yugi mumbled as he stopped at his locker. Opening the locker, Yugi heard Joey and Tristan at their lockers behind him as he grabbed his first and second period books. Yugi closed his locker, and looked around. 'I probably can't hide my feelings from them. Joey and Tristan are going to confront me sooner or later.' Yugi thought.

"You know Yugi, you shouldn't let Yami's relationship bother you." Said a familiar voice beside him. Yugi looked up to see Seto Kaiba, his infamous blue eyes staring down with his million-dollar smile. Yugi smiled softly.

"Hello Seto-san." Yugi greeted. "It doesn't bother me." Yugi lied, looking down the hall, watching the nauseating couple strolling down.

"You can't fool me Yugi. I can see how much Yami being taken hurts you. If fact, I bet it hurts a lot more than you're letting on." Seto said, closing the locker and kneeling down in front of Yugi.

"Seto-san, you really shouldn't worry. I'll be fine-" Yugi started.

"You'll be fine after what Yugi? Constantly watching and waiting with optimistic hope that Yami will break up and come back to you? You're only hurting yourself." Seto said. Yugi shook his head.

"Thank you for caring Seto-san, but really, I'm ok." Yugi said turning his head away to hide the tears. Seto wiped the tears away.

"I can help Yugi, if you'll let me?" Seto asked hopefully. Yugi froze then looked back.

"How?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Allow me to show you, Yami is not the only man who can make you happy." Yugi gasped.

"Seto are you asking me?"

"Yes. Yugi, will you be my boyfriend?" Seto asked, grasping Yugi's hand and squeezing them gently. Yugi's face lit up.

"Yes." Yugi said happily. Seto stood up, smirking at Joey and Tristan then walked off with a happier Yugi.

&

Weeks had passed since Yugi had first accepted Kaiba as his boyfriend. At first, the relationship started out great. Yugi spent a lot of time with Kaiba. Whether it was lunch, before school, after school, or free time; Yugi could usually be found sitting with Kaiba. Yugi was never seen with out his taller counterpart.

After the first month was when the changes began. The changes weren't bad, if anyone considered Yugi's grades raising a bad thing. Yugi's grades had grown from the usual C average to a B average. The following week the grades shot up to A's then A+. The sudden grade shift, though more noticed by his teachers was only one of the few changes. Yugi was often spending so much time, lunch, free time and study hall were often periods where no one saw Yugi at all.

Joey walked down the hall, looking for Yugi. It was a typical Thursday. Joey looked for Yugi to see if he could help him study for the math quiz that was going to take place the next day. Joey had noticed Yugi getting A's and couldn't help notice his chances in succeeding had risen.

"Man I can't wait for Yugi to help me. With his new found genius, I'm guaranteed to pass." Joey said, continuing his search. Joey had practically searched the whole school, and he still couldn't find Yugi. "Where'd he get to?"

"Who are you looking for?" Ryou asked, walking by with Bakura following closely behind him.

"Hey Ryou, have you seen Yugi. I need help studying for the test tomorrow and I can't find him." Joey asked.

"No, I haven't. Isn't he with Seto?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, the twerp can always be found next to Kaiba." Bakura added.

"I know. But I can't find one or the other." Joey said. Suddenly Yugi appeared out the bathroom and raced to his locker. "Yugi! There you are!" Joey called out. Yugi jumped then froze. "Yugi I need you help studying tonight."

"Sorry. Can't. Spending time with Seto-san." Yugi said quickly. Joey frowned.

"Yug' you spend a lot of time with Kaiba as it is. Can't you at least spare some for friends?" Joey asked. Yugi froze again, tensing.

"Not now Joey. Seto-san is waiting for me." Yugi said hurriedly. Joey grabbed Yugi's arm before he could run away.

"Yugi what is with you? You're never around, and when you are, you're always running off." Joey asked in concern. Yugi faced Joey.

"I've just been busy. Homework and spending time with Seto-san." Yugi said timidly.

"No, that's not all. You're hardly around anymore, and I miss you." Joey said sadly. "There was a time when you were always around, willing to help any way you could. Yugi snarled.

"That was after Yami and before Seto!" Yugi snapped. Yugi grabbed his books then dashed off. Joey looked puzzled.

"First he has all the time in the world, now he has none." Ryou said. Bakura frowned.

"Then he gains a backbone and uses it against Wheeler." Bakura mused. "It's not normal for anyone to spend THAT much time with anyone. Not even a boyfriend." Bakura said. "It looks like Yugi spends every waking second with Kaiba."

"Isn't that what you two do?" Joey asked. Bakura snorted.

"Please, Ryou and I have to spend at least a day apart or else we would go stir crazy." Ryou nodded in agreement.

&

The absences of Yugi continued throughout the week. As time continued on, Yugi would be seen less and less. The only time he would be seen was in class. Joey and Tristan tried multiple times to approach Yugi and talk, only to find him not there. The next week Yugi was missing class all together.

"Ok! Something is definitely up! No way is Yugi spending this much quality time with Kaiba!" Joey shouted. Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Tristan and mumbled in agreement.

"You think Yugi moved in with Kaiba and is being home schooled?" Malik asked. Joey shook his head.

"Not likely Malik. Grandpa would have told us." Tristan said.

"What about Yami?" Ryou asked.

"What about the Pharaoh?" Both Bakura and Marik shouted. Ryou flinched.

"Yami is too busy with Tea to have noticed Yugi's current absence." Joey said.

"You would think the 'All Mighty Pharaoh' would know where his hikari was." Marik growled. Bakura snorted.

"That idiot is back at his house, probably screwing the girl. He's got such a big libido I'm surprised he's not trying to rape others." Bakura seethed.

"Guys!" Joey shouted. "I agree Yami is not paying great attention to Yugi, and we will deal with him later. Right now we need to figure out what is going on with Yugi." Joey said.

"That's easy. Go to Kaiba's and demand to see Yugi." Marik stated.

"Well duh!" Joey said back. Ryou and Malik sat back and begun shaking their heads.

"We need to find out why Yugi is not around like he was. I remember saying hi and he almost freaked. There's more going on here than Kaiba hording Yugi." Malik said.

"First thing tomorrow we go over to Kaiba's and talk to Yugi." Joey said.

"Hey Wheeler?" Marik asked.

"What?"

"Does that mean Bakura and I can have free shots at robbing Kaiba blind?" Marik said as both he and Bakura smirked evilly.

"Yeah sure. Just don't steal anything of Yugi's. Now that that is settled, I think we all need to talk to Yami." Joey said.

"Can't." Tristan replied.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Yami and Tea went out camping for the weekend. They won't be back until Sunday." Tristan replied.

"Damn it! I was hoping to tear the pharaoh a new as-" Bakura was interrupted.

"BAKURA!" Ryou snapped. "Don't you dare say that!" Marik was laughing.

"Don't worry tomb robber. When he gets back, we'll make it then!" Both Ryou and Malik shook their heads in shame.

"Guys we won't do that, just wake him up to reality. Yugi keeps disappearing and we don't know for sure if he's even with Kaiba." Ryou said.

"Yeah, for all we know Yugi is at home." Malik offered.

"No. Yugi is not there. I call his gramps every day. Yugi doesn't come home until his curfew. He's out there and we're going to get to the bottom of this, even if it kills us!" Joey snapped.

Author Note: My newest fic. How will the others determine Yugi's absence? And will Yami ever realize Yugi's new life. You'll find out in my next chapter.


	2. It Gets Worse

Tainted Innocence

Part 2

By: DarkT-K

Author's Note: Due to graphic scenes that partake in the next few chapters, most of the "good" part of the chapters will not be seen on If you would like to read the censored scenes, please go to my tainted innocence site.

&

Yugi lookedboth ways before even chancing leaving his hiding place. The vibration in his rear meant Kaiba wanted him, NOW. Every minute that Yugi was gone, the vibration would grow stronger. Yugi already started to feel his lover's impatience, as a new shock of vibration went off. Yugi tilted his head forward resting it against the doorframe, resisting the urge to moan. Yugi saw Joey coming up the hall, obviously looking for him. Ryou and Bakura soon joined him. 'There's not chance of getting passed them, but I need my math book for tomorrows test.' Yugi tried to sneak past Joey, Ryou and Bakura but only to get caught at the last moment.

"Yugi! There you are!" Joey called out. Yugi jumped slightly then froze. "Yugi I need you help studying tonight." The tingling began to get worse.

"Sorry. Can't. Spending time with Seto-san." Yugi said quickly, the vibrations were starting to get to him. Joey frowned.

"Yug' you spend a lot of time with Kaiba as it is. Can't you at least spare some for friends?" Joey asked. Yugi froze again, tensing. Was he missing that much?

"Not now Joey. Seto-san is waiting for me." Yugi said hurriedly, Seto must have been furious; the vibration hit a new strength, he was half tempted to lie down and cry out. Joey grabbed Yugi's arm before he could run away.

"Yugi what is with you? You're never around, and when you are, you're always running off." Joey asked in concern. Yugi faced Joey, trying to get away now before he collapsed.

"I've just been busy. Homework and spending time with Seto-san." Yugi said timidly, his voice almost inaudible.

"No, that's not all. You're hardly around anymore, and I miss you." Joey said sadly. "There was a time when you were always around, willing to help any way you could. Yugi snarled in pleasure, but his voice came out angrily.

"That was after Yami and before Seto!" Yugi snapped. Yugi grabbed his books then dashed off. Joey looked puzzled. Yugi raced out of the school to the gate, only pausing to catch his breath.

"I shouldn't have done that. Now Joey and the others will suspect something." Yugi said, panting heavily. All of a sudden, the vibration hit the peak. Yugi collapsed, crying out in shock and pleasure. Lucky for him no one was around to see him crumpled on the sidewalk. A moment later, two expensive shoes padded up and stopped in front of Yugi.

"I thought I told you to be waiting for me as soon as class ended." Said a chilling voice. Yugi panted then looked up pitifully.

"I tried, but Joey-" Yugi pleaded.

"You were late, and I don't care what the mutt wanted. You are still late." Seto growled, pressing the button harder. Yugi mewled and rolled on to his back.

"I'm…sorry…" Yugi moaned out, as he thrashed on the sidewalk. Seto turned the dial higher causing Yugi to shriek.

"You better be, now let's go. I've got someone who wants to meet you." Seto said turning off the vibrator. Yugi gasped as he was released from his intense session. Slowly, like a baby deer, Yugi got up on his wobbly legs. "Did you cum?"

"No…" Yugi said meekly.

"Good, now lets go." Yugi nodded and followed Kaiba to his awaiting limousine. Both boys climbed in, Yugi immediately looked to the floor.

"Who is this person who wants to see me?" Yugi asked. Seto backed handed Yugi instantly. Yugi fell to the limo's floor, holding his cheek.

"How do you address me in private?" Seto snapped. Yugi blinked for a second. Seto raised his hand in a threatening manner.

"As my master!" Yugi cried out. Seto lowered his hand.

"Next time respond faster." Yugi nodded. Yugi was crawling back up to his seat when Seto grabbed his shoulder. Yugi froze in an instant. "I want to play, now!" Seto said coldly. Yugi gulped then nodded.

"Yes master." Yugi began to peel off his shirt when Kaiba stopped him.

"Worry about that later. Please me now." He said coldly. Yugi gulped then nodded. Seto smirked then spread his legs. Yugi crawled in between the long slender legs up to the waist. Yugi slowly unbuckled the belt holding the pants the unzipped the zipper.

&

Graphic Scene

"Very good. That will do for now. I want you to save all your energy for later for my guest." Seto spat as he put himself back together. Yugi looked up pitifully, still breathing hard to catch the air denied him before.

"Master…" Yugi whimpered. Seto looked down in acknowledgement. "Who is the guest?" Seto snorted.

"Not like it will matter to you, but a client of mine will only sign a deal with my company if I give her a night she will never forget. You are going to help me in making sure she get what she wants." Seto said looking out the window. Unfortunately you don't have the stamina to keep her pleased, so I'm going to have to work with you before she arrives." Seto said, watching as the limo pulled into the driveway of the Kaiba manor.

"What are you going to do to me, master?" Yugi asked hesitantly. Kaiba paused then looked back at him.

"I'm going to teach how to please a women and make sure you can go as long as she can. And if you can't, then I'll just finish her off. Hopefully my training will make sure you last at least 3 orgasms. You have a tendency not to be able to handle more than two." Kaiba said glaring down at Yugi. Yugi flinched and looked away. The chauffeur opened the door, allowing Seto and Yugi to exit the limo. Seto motion to Yugi to follow him as the entered the mansion and headed towards the basement dungeon.

&

Joey paced back and forth at the game shop, waiting for Ryou and Marik with their Yami's. Tristan watched Joey in boredom and sighed.

"Your pacing isn't going to help you know. Take it easy, they'll be here soon enough." Tristan said in a dejected tone. "And besides, you're gonna wear a hole in Yugi's floor if you keep up the pacing." Tristan said jokingly. Joey paused and looked at Tristan. Gramps looked at the teens and continued monitoring the store and cash register.

"You're right. I must relax. I'm just anxious is all? I wanna know what's going on with Yugi is all." Joey said in concern.

"I know and I do too, but pacing and wearing a hole in the floor won't do anyone any good. Right now we need to think of a plan then we can find out what's up." Tristan said getting up from the couch and standing next to Joey. Tristan placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, trying to convey his comfort. Joey placed his hand on top and sighed.

"Well that was just nauseating." Bakura said from the doorway.

"I know! No hitting or blood shed! What a rip off!" Marik said pushing his way into the game shop. Ryou and Malik shook their heads in shame.

"Sorry for being late. Both of these idiots decided to pull a prank on some poor kid." Ryou said.

"He was asking for it!" Bakura yelled.

"And how does looking at you two weirdly after performing shadow magic in front of him asking for it?" Malik asked angrily.

"He was watching! It's the principal of the thing. Kids these days don't respect others privacy!" Marik replied hotly.

"Oh please! You guys were going to get him even if he was blind, deaf, and dumb." Marik spat.

"Possibly." Bakura said. Ryou glared.

"Well you're here and that is all that matters." Joey said. "Now down to business." Joey said. "Everyone take a seat in Yugi's living room." The group moved from the shop into the living room. . Joey had already set up a small presentation and moved to the head of the room. "Tris turn off the lights will ya?" Tristan nodded.

"What is this, home movies?" Bakura asked. Ryou smacked Bakura across the arm.

"No Bakura. I've gathered evidence and will present it in the slide show." Joey said grabbing a remote then moving to the front of the group. Pressing the button the first slide of Yugi and Yami were together. "This is Yugi before this whole mess got started. He was happy, friendly, smart, and kind." Click. "This is Yugi a week after Yami started dating Tea. He's an emotional wreck and looks like he'll never be happy again." Click.

"Why are you showing us this? We know this already!" Marik snapped. Joey glared.

"It's so we have all the facts straight." Malik added. Joey nodded.

"Anyway. Here is Yugi with Seto. Happy couple, sick to my stomach in love." Click. "This is where it starts getting weird." Joey says showing a picture of Yugi and Seto in the library studying.

"Looks like they are preparing for a test." Bakura said boredly. Joey glared.

"I know that!" Joey snapped. Joey picked up and packet and tossed it to Bakura. "These are all of Yugi's test grades so far."

"So?" Marik added in.

"If you notice. The first ones are all C's and D's. The next group range from B's to B+'s. The last ones are all A's." Joey said, pointing to the large red A.

"And your point is?" Bakura asked.

"How does a C student for all his life jump up to A's in less than a month?" Joey asked.

"It could have been the fact Kaiba made him a little happier." Ryou added timidly.

"That's what we thought." Tristan added on. "But there's one problem with that. Kaiba has been on business trips for half the month Yugi got better grades. Not all of the academic improvement could have come from him."

"So Tristan and I dug deeper." Joey added. Click. "I looked into Yugi's past times, and his free periods. Every time I saw him, he had more than a dozen books stacked next to him. Not all of them for courses he's taking." Joey said pointing to the picture of Yugi hovering over a pile of books.

"So, he's studying. It's not a crime." Marik said, flicking a piece of paper at Ryou.

"Maybe not. But when has Yugi ever read books on advance calculus, inter-dimensional vortexes, or fusion technology?" Joey asked. The group shrugged. "None of those subjects are offered at school, so why study for them at all?" Joey asked the group.

"Maybe the twerp wants to be smart enough for his boyfriend. You know Kaiba, he's a real tactician with all that knowledge he's got." Bakura replied.

"True. But Kaiba is the president of Kaiba Corp. Why need Yugi to study anything unless Kaiba is using Yugi a lot more than just for a relationship?" Joey pushed on.

"You think Kaiba has an ulterior motive to his and Yugi's relationship?" Ryou asked. Joey nodded. Click.

"This is a picture taken from a secret stash of books hidden in Yugi's room. The books are about sex and positions. I managed to hack into Yugi's computer to find out he's been visiting sex sites and bondage sites a lot." Joey said, handing over a list of addresses.

"You think Kaiba might be using Yugi?" Malik asked. Bakura shook his head.

"No, I get the feeling Kaiba has a lot more on his mind than cheating on Yugi." Bakura said, putting his face into his hands in strain.

"Than what for?" Ryou asked. Marik growled.

"He's using Yugi for money, isn't he?" Marik asked Joey. Joey shrugged.

"We don't know for sure. But there's a good amount of evidence saying that Yugi may have a bigger role in Kaiba's life than his boyfriend." Joey said turning off the projector.

"We have a theory, but it's a last resort idea." Tristan commented.

"What is it?" Malik asked.

"Yugi is a prostitute in Kaiba's home. Kaiba's is getting paid by other companies to loan out Yugi for fun." Tristan said sourly.

"Yugi would know of that and break if off right?" Ryou asked. Joey shook his head.

"Right now, Yugi is desperate for affection. If Kaiba has tricked Yugi into believing his love is prostitution, then Yugi is bound to do it in order to feel love." Joey said weakly. "I mean Yugi is smart, there's no doubt about it. But what else can he do? If he comes back, he has to watch Yami be with Tea, and to him that's probably worse than what Kaiba is doing to him."

&

Graphic Scene

"If you're done rebelling, I'll give you one chance to cum." Seto said in a bored fashion. Yugi whimpered, trying to encourage his small reward. "Good, you're interested. Here's the deal slave." Seto said turning off the vibrator and withdrawing it. Tossing the toy aside, he removed the gag. "I'm going to put my new machine into you for testing. If you're reaction is good, then you'll cum automatically. If you have a bad reaction, then you'll have to wait for the guest to arrive before you can cum, do you under stand?" Yugi nodded. Seto kicked Yugi in the ribs, causing Yugi to cry out in pain and topple to the floor. "I want a verbal response."

"Yes…master." Yugi hissed through clenched teeth. Seto smirked then picked up Yugi. Seto carried Yugi to an odd looking machine. Seto laid Yugi down on his stomach.

"Put your hands and lags around the bench." Kaiba ordered. Yugi slowly allowed his limbs to drop down to the side of the bench. "Good." Seto said. "Since you are a guy, this will be a different setting, but a pleasurable one none the less." Seto said in a sadistic manner. Yugi looked back in fear. Seto walked around to Yugi's side and lifted his waist up, only to grab his flaccid cock and shove it into a hole. Yugi looked puzzled. "You'll see." Seto said evilly.

"I don't understand master?" Yugi question. Seto just laughed. Before Yugi could ask something else, something was shoved into his ass. Yugi squeaked.

"This machine is new, but I call it Oblivion. It wraps your body in so much pleasure, your mind is literally in oblivion." Seto said, chuckling as he adjusted the controls. Yugi fussed. "You'll hold still if you know what's good for you." Seto snapped. Yugi whimpered again, then laid still. Seto smirked then turn the machine on. Yugi screamed in utmost pleasure.

&

Graphic Scene

The computer replied, causing Yugi to shriek as his hit the hardest orgasm of his life. The machine stopped then silence ran over the room. Yugi, still in his trance, panted heavily, not even noticing as Seto popped the pill into his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. Seto grabbed a wet cloth then cleaned Yugi up before setting him inside a small cage next to all the toys. Just then the doorbell rang, causing Seto's smirk to grow into an evil grin.

"Perfect. Now the fun can begin." Said Kaiba as he locked Yugi's cage and left the dungeon to retrieve his guest.

&

"I dunno if we should be doing this…" Ryou mumbled uncomfortably. Joey and Tristan glared back at him.

"Shush Ryou. Don't you wanna find out what's up with Yugi?" Joey asked. Ryou nodded uncertainly.

"Of course."

"Then you gotta be quiet and help us spy!" Tristan said in a whisper. Ryou nodded and followed Joey All three of them prepared to head Kaiba's house only to discover the biggest horror of their lives.


End file.
